King's Challenge
by Tamashi O Samayou
Summary: Aragorn is persistent to show Boromir not only a Ranger, but a King— through ways Boromir had never expected, and never thought that he may love.


Aragorn son of Arathorn was not somebody that Boromir son of Denehtor thought of lightly. Boromir was not trusting of the ranger from the north, the man who claimed that he would be their future king. The man spoke in lies, and the lies he spoke bothered the son of Gondor greatly. He would not put his faith in a man he did not know of, one that he thought always lied. His blood line was not something that Boromir believed in, though, there was something about the strange ranger in the north that had caught his eye.

Maybe, perhaps, it was the way in which the Ranger would look at him, like his eyes were seeing through him, the understanding they seemed to hold at his grudge against him. This gaze made Boromir both uncomfortable, and left a strange feeling in his heart. Perhaps, there was much more to this ranger than Boromir assumed.

One night, all of his doubts were erased away , and all of his grudges were washed. Aragorn had comfronted him during the night, as he was looking at the stars, dreaming of his people, wishing he was back in Gondor instead of here at Rivendell. He hated how his father would favour him instead of his brother. They were equal, not on two different levels.

"The stars are bright tonight, are they not?" Aragorn had asked him, and Boromir's grey eyes flashed from the sky to the Ranger. There was nobody near them, all had been hushed to sleep, dreaming of things that had passed, wishing of things that could come.

"There are strange stars here, ones I do not see in Gondor," Boromir merely replied, trying to not look into the grey eyes of the Ranger. Nonetheless, grey eyes flickered to grey eyes, and they were locked, merely staring at each other. It took a while, but Boromir was the first to break their eye contact, and, for some unknown reason, was breathing heavier than before.

"Do I enchant you, Boromir, Son of Denethor?" Aragorn inquired, his eyes ranking Boromir's body, a playfiul tone in his voice. Boromir did not know how to respond, for feelings he had no longer thought he could feel were stirring deep inside of him. He did not understand this Ranger, nor did he understand his word. Aragorn moved closer so his face was close to Boromir's, his breath gently hitting Boromir's face, rising and falling like the tide with the moon.

"W-what are you doing?" Boromir stammered, trying to pull away, but Aragorn had moved closer to him. "Stop this madness!"

"Madness you say?" Aragorn mused, gently lifting a lock of Boromir's hair, twirling it in his fingers. "This is no madness, merely desire, wanting to be answered." Aragorn's lips turned to a smile as Boromir tried to get away. "Lips waiting to be claimed. " He moved closer to Boromir's face, his lips almost touching the Son of Denethor's as he then whispered, "And claimed they will be."

Aragorn's lips pressed feveritly against Boromir's, who was trying to escape the Ranger's hold. He gasped as Aragorn deepened the kiss, only allowing Aragorn's tongue to enter his mouth. His tongue ran along Boromir's teeth, before it slid over Boromir's tongue. By now, the heir to the Steward of Gondor was no longer fighting, and instead allowing himself to be a victim of the Ranger of the North.

Aragorn pushed Boromir against the wall of the nearby house, and ranked his hands through his hair, no longer being gentle, and instead pulling at it. Boromir gasped again, having not feeling such desire like this since he had been in his youth. Now, it seemed to crawl from the hidden depths of his heart, and take control of his mind. They broke for air for a moment, both of them panting quite hard in the night, the beauty of the stars long forgotten. Boromir did not try to move away, nor did he try to move closer to Aragorn as the Ranger's lips pressed against his again. He did not know if he should accept it, or if he should stop this, and he let himself get controlled by the man.

Aragorn's hands slowly eased down Boromir's body, playfully pulling at his clothing, his lips never once leaving his prey's. Finally, they got down to his lower stomach, before they nipped at his belt, unbuckling it with one hand easily. Boromir tried to turn away, but Aragorn's hand was swift, and it dove into his pants, and claimed the prize there.

Boromir felt the blood rush down to his cock as Aragorn began to stroke it, slowly at first, but as the Gondorian heir's erection grew more prominent, much faster. Boromir moaned into Aragorn's mouth as the Ranger pressed his lips against his again. This time Boromir began to kiss him back, his tongue fighting against Aragorn's for dominance, failing miserably as the talented Ranger took control.

During this time, Aragorn began working Boromir's pants down. Soon enough, Boromir was pressed against the ground, his manhood exposed, and Aragorn stood above him, looking down at it, admiringly. Boromir felt as though he was going to blush, something that had never appeared on his cheeks before his grey eyes flashed away from Aragorn.

"You are rather gifted, are you not?" Aragorn teased as he looked down at Boromir, slowly moving closer to him. Boromir shifted uncomfortably as Aragorn pressed himself between his legs, a hand slowly reworking Boromir up to an erection. "Much bigger than I."

Aragorn's smile-turned lips then bent down,a nd they were soon wrapped around Boromir's tip, his tongue slowly working at it. Boromir groaned. Never before had he felt something like this. Aragorn's mouth was warm and wet as it worked its way up Boromir's cock. Aragorn's mouth did not make it to Boromir's hilt, but the amount that was already in his mouth was enough to make Boromir fight to keep himself from going to his climax.

Aragorn removed his lips after a while, before he then forced Boromir onto his back, pressing his body into the cold stone. It was painful for Boromir to have his stiff cock pressed against the ground, and he shifted so he was slightly turned to the side, allowing his manhood to get some room. When he turned, he noticed Aragorn's hands working at his own belt smoothly, before the Ranger's pants dropped to the ground.

It was Boromir's turn to admire Aragorn's manhood as the Ranger presented himself to Boromir. The smile that was on his lips never left as Aragorn made his way down on Boromir. The night air was cold, but Boromir could not help but feel like he was getting warmer and warmer as Aragorn drew closer. Boromir took in a deep breath, waiting for Aragorn's cock to enter his backside, but what happened next surprised him.

Aragorn's fingers gently teased at the opening, causing another groan to escape from Boromir's lips as he hit his pleasurable spot. Aragorn chuckled gently, his lips pressed against the back of Boromir's sweaty neck, as he then wrapped his left arm around Boromir's body, claiming his cock again, stroking it violently as Aragorn pushed inside.

It all seemed to stop as pain flashed through Boromir's backside. Aragorn did not seem to realize that he was hurting Boromir, though he slowly thirsted, not violently like most of his actions had been before. Boromir got used to the pain after awhile, though he did still feel it, he accepted it as well as this new found pleasure. Aragorn's pace quickened as he then pulled himself almost out of Boromir, before he slammed himself back in, causing another moan from Boromir's lips.

His hand pumped against Boromir's erect cock as Aragorn forced Boromir's face to the side and claimed his lips again, his tongue proceeding to clash against Boromir's. Aragorn trusted deeply each time, as Boromir felt himself go over the edge. His orgasm caused him to slump against Aragorn's body, and the Ranger released his long-kept climax into Boromir's backside before he then pulled out.

All that was heard for the longest time was heavy breathing, and the sound of pants being put back on, as Boromir and Aragorn wiped the sweat off of their brows. Aragorn's eyes ranked Boromir's body hungrily, though he was satisfied for tonight, Boromir knew that the Ranger would seek his body again some day.

Aragorn gave Boromir a nod before he turned to leave, a smile still on his lips as he did so.

"Lips waiting to be claimed…" Boromir repeated, trying to walk normally, though his backside hurt him a lot. "It seems as though you have done that, My King."


End file.
